


Pretty Reaper

by Loneanimewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, One Shot, Original work - Freeform, Short Story, Writing Prompt 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneanimewolf/pseuds/Loneanimewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly have no idea where this one was going. Tried to write past this...but it just fizzled out.</p><p>Another writing prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts<br/>I think? lol, I can't even remember where this came from.</p><p>Polite criticism is greatly appreciated! ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretty Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly have no idea where this one was going. Tried to write past this...but it just fizzled out.
> 
> Another writing prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts  
> I think? lol, I can't even remember where this came from.
> 
> Polite criticism is greatly appreciated! ;)

"~Your love burns within me, it burns, it burns, your love burns within me, with fire and fury~" My voice trailed off.

A group had gathered around, and when I slid my guitar into my lap, applause sounded.

I grinned as money was dropped into the guitar case lying on the snowy concrete.

"Thank you." I said to the already thinning crowd, "I hope you enjoyed my voice"

Raising my hand I waved a peace sign, immediately regretting lifting my hand into mercy of the icy wind.

I shuddered violently, god it was COLD! I rubbed my hands on my face making sure my nose was still there…-Yep! there it is, still attached, thank god.

Looking up, I watched as the snow begin to pour out of the clouds, shit. I needed to get my ass moving.

Staggering onto my frozen legs, I hunched over and shoved my guitar into it's case with the cash and swung it over my shoulder.

Turning, I ran right into a wall. Swearing, I stumbled backwards, ready to get very cold VERY fast, but a hand closed over my elbow, stopping me from freezing my ass off.

Smiling gratefully I looked up-and gasped.

A tall giant loomed over me, his face was covered in deep scars, cutting into almost every inch of his almond skin, only his eyes, a beautiful blue--green, were unmarked. "pretty" slipped out, I slapped my hand over my mouth to prevent anymore stupidity.

He smiled. "Pretty?" I could hear the disbelief in his deep voice.

My face heated, god, how embarrassing! "I-I-your eyes, I mean" I stuttered out, then I realized I just insulted him…kind of?

"Um! No, I mean your eyes are f-fucking beautiful!"

I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato, I was blushing so hard.

Everting my eyes, I tugged on my arm. The idea of running was looking to be pretty tempting…

But then his hand tightened on my arm.

"Ouch" I yelped.

Then I realized the situation I was in. The street was empty, he was a big man…he could do anything to me and I wouldn't be able to do shit.

Panic shocked through me, jolting me into yanking my arm desperately. But he didn't budge. "Let me go!" I shouted.

Then a big hand covered my mouth and pulled me against him. No, nonnonononono! His hand sneaked behind my neck and pressed.

I felt my eyes rolling back and then I felt nothing anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.
> 
> The song she's singing is Fire and Fury by Skillet. XP


End file.
